Metro Last Light
Metro: Last light is the upcoming sequel to Metro 2033 in development at 4A-Games and will be published by THQ. The game was formerly known as Metro 2034. Known Story It is the year 2034. Beneath the ruins of post-apocalyptic Moscow, in the tunnels of the Metro, the remnants of mankind are besieged by deadly threats from outside – and within. Mutants stalk the catacombs beneath the desolate surface, and hunt amidst the poisoned skies above. But rather than stand united, the station-cities of the Metro are locked in a struggle for the ultimate power, a doomsday device from the military vaults of D6. A civil war is stirring that could wipe humanity from the face of the earth forever. As Artyom, burdened by guilt but driven by hope, you hold the key to our survival – the last light in our darkest hour… Overview The story takes place after Metro 2033, with a new story guided by Dmitry Glukhovsky but written inhouse at 4A-Games. The story will continue from the canonical 'bad' ending in which Artyom destroyed the Dark Ones in the previous game. In this setting Artyom, Khan and many others Rangers will join forces once again to defend D6 from many foes including the Nazi Reich and Bandits. With this new installment 4A has promised a multitude of new weapons, such as a bolt-action rifle, a hand powered chain gun and a homemade grenade launcher, and new locations to play in. Weapons from the Metro 2033 will make a return, such as the Bastard, Kalash and VSV. 4A-Games is reportedly working on a multiplayer component for Last Light, and are speculated to publish on Xbox 360, PC and, unlike Metro 2033, PS3. Announced at E3, Metro Last Light will also appear on the New Nintendo Console 'Wii U'. A Trailer and several concept art has been released with a small (non-video) walkthrough given to journalists. A twelve minute gameplay demo has been released, detailing Artyom and Khan's infiltration into the Fourth Reich, as well as several other interviews. Known Aspects *A primary enemy is suggested to be the soldiers of The Fourth Reich. It is very likely that Bandits will also have a role in the game, as in one of the pictures a soldier with a hockey mask going through a surface 'wetland', the same masks used for the Metro 2033's Bandits. *Last Light will have multiplayer functionality, with co-op being a part of it as well. *Last Light will be available on PC, PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii-U. *Moral points are ''to be included, possibly hinting at another double ending. *Stealth systems will be relatively the same. *The trading system is to be kept the same. Trivia * During official trailers, the song "Machine Gun" by '''Portishead' was used. Gallery General Images Metrollannouncekeyart.jpg Metrollss2.jpg Metrollss7.jpg Metrollss6.jpg Metrollss1.jpg Last_Light_0001.jpg Last_Light_0002.jpg 0003.jpg Last_Light_0004.jpg Last_Light_0005.jpg Teaser Creature Highlights Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-28-41-58.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-30-58-05.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-32-17-28.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-33-05-25.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-33-41-04.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-33-57-64.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-35-59-73.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-37-29-58.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-38-04-13.png Category:Metro Universe Category:Metro Last Light Category:Real World